Almet Chanbaek
by sparklebyun
Summary: Baekhyun gasuka dibilang imut dan Chanyeol keceplosan bilang imut ke Baekhyun. Ups! BAD SUMMARY! YAOI!


.

.

Hari ini menjadi hari perdana memakai almamater sekolah yang baru. Seluruh siswa/i _Phoenix High School_ harus memakainya, suka tidak suka harus memakainya.

Seperti biasa, Chanyeol, menjemput Baekhyun untuk pergi kesekolah bersama-sama dengan menaiki bus umum, bukan dengan motor barunya. Chanyeol menunggunya didepan gerbang yang setengah dibuka oleh Nyonya Byun.

Chanyeol segera menoleh mendengar suara kekasih tercintanya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Baekhyun. Chanyeol melihat setiap gerakan kecil dan ceroboh yang dilakukan kekasihnya. Mulai dari memakai tali sepatu, bercermin, hingga merengek untuk tidak dicium oleh ibunya, Chanyeol terkekeh melihatnya.

"_Eommaa_~~, lepas...aku malu.."

"Biasanya kau memintanya, apa karena ada Chanyeol?" Godanya

"'_Ani..._" Bibirnya maju sedikit dan melirik Chanyeol-nya. Ia tentu malu karena kemarin ia bilang bahwa ia sudah tidak meminta ciuman paginya dari ibunya, tapi sekarang Chanyeol melihatnya, kan malu.

Baekhyun lalu segera pamit dan memegang tali tasnya seperti anak kecil yang masuk hari pertama sekolah, ia tersenyum kepada Chanyeol dan segera mengunci gerbangnya.

"Chanyeol~"

Kedua insan pun tersenyum secara otomatis.

"Hai, bee"

"..."

Chanyeol mengeryit, biasanya Baekhyun akan merespon sapaannya.

"..."

"Kamu kenapa, bee?"

"Ishh, masa Chanyeol gapeka..!" Baekhyun mulai cemberut sambil menunduk melihat sepatunya.

Chanyeol terdiam memikirkannya, apa yang baru? Rambutnya masih sama seperti terakhir ia lihat, wangi dan berwarna coklat tua.

Tasnya? Hmm... tidak juga, semua elemen masih pada tempatnya dan tidak ada yang kurang.

"Ish, Chanyeol lama! Aku pake almet baru...!" Kata Baekhyun sambil goyangin badannya sedikit. Baekhyun merasa kesal karena Chanyeol tidak peka.

"O-ohhh iya bee... hehe..."

_Bukannya aku juga memakainya...? -Chanyeol_

Tapi melihat Baekhyun terus menunduk, ia langsung menggenggam tangannya dan menciumnya dengan kasih sayang.

"Ayo kita pergi, nanti telat dan aku tidak mau kalau melihat kekasihku kepanasan"

Membuat Baekhyun jatuh hati lebih dalam adalah hobi utama Chanyeol.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju halte busway, hanya Baekhyun yang berceloteh sedangkan Chanyeol hanya melihat Baekhyun mesra sembari merangkulnya agar dunia tahu bahwa Baekhyun HANYA milknya.

"Chanyeol!"

"Hm?"

"Aku tau kamu pasti mau bilang kalau aku ganteng banget kan pake almamater baru? Hehe iya makasih Chanyeol~ Kamu juga ganteng kok!" Sambil nampilin eyesmilenya.

Chanyeol melongo dan terkekeh pelan.

Masalahnya Chanyeol mau bilang kalau pacarnya ini imut banget, Baekhyun agak tenggelem pake almamater baru dan Chanyeol tenggelam dalam semua tingkah laku Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba, Baekhyun berhenti dan berdiri didepan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol!"

"H-hah? i-iya bee?"

"Chanyeol mikirin apasih?! biasanya Chanyeol suka ngomong... Chanyeol kenapa? sariawan ya?"

Baekhyun adalah orang yang gampang khawatir, jadi jangan sampai Baekhyun khawatir, apapun situasinya.

"Engga bee. Aku lagi mikirin lomba basket minggu depan. Aku ga sariawan. Aku ga sakit kok. Tenang ya sayang..."

Baekhyun mengangguk lucu membuat Chanyeol mengusak pucuk kepalanya.

"Chanyeol ga komentar tentang Baekhyun pake almamater baru?"

Chanyeol nengok terus senyum ke Baekhyun.

"Iya bee, kamu itu imut banget pake almamater baru... ter-"

Oke Chanyeol keceplosan.

"Eh?! Bee mak-"

Baekhyun udah mulai cemberut, karena dia gasuka dikatain imut.

"Bukan itu maksud aku bee... maksudnya tuh kamu lucu sama ganteng banget..."

"Berarti aku lucu dulu gantengnya terakhir...?" lirih Baekhyun

"Iya.. eh- Bee! bukan..."

"HUEEEE!"

"Bukan bee, tadi salah..."

"Engga! Sana pergi...hiks.. Chanyeol jahat... hiks..."

_Ok gawat.-Chanyeol_

"Kamu tuh ganteng banget bee. Aku gabohong"

"Tap..hiks..tapi tadi Chanyeol bil-"

_Cup_

Chanyeol mencium pipi gembal Baekhyun yang menghasilkan serambut merah.

"Tadi aku salah maksudnya kamu ganteng, lucunya terakhir. Kamu tuh orang terganteng kedua yan-"

"Aku pertama!" Baekhyun cemberut,

"Iya, kamu orang terganteng pertama yang pake almamater baru"

Abis itu Baekhyun senyum lagi.

"Abis itu ganteng kedua Chanyeol..."

"Iyaa yang ganteng kedua aku, sayang..."

Baekhyun mulai ceria lagi.

"Nah sekarang kita ke sekolah, yuk"

"Ayoo~"

Chanyeol kembali menggenggam tangannya dari menaiki bus umum sampai menuju kelasnya, sesekali ia mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun tanda sayang kepada miliknya.

Ingat, M-I-L-I-K-N-Y-A.

**_the end_**

**Nahhh ini aku edit ulang dengan bahasa gatau ini baku atau ga, mungkin ini semi baku, yaudahlahya :)**

**semoga kalian suka ya :))**

**kira-kira bikin sequel atua engga?**


End file.
